


Trouble in Paradise

by Alyssa_85



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Hardcore, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Tags Are Hard, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spain falls out of love with Romano, chaos ensues. Slight Spain/France at beginning. Warnings inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the storyline! All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.
> 
> Warning: Slight submissive/dominance. Use of the words slut and whore during sex. Blindfolds and slight bondage. If you don’t like, don’t read.  
> A/N: I lost where this story was going pretty quickly tbh, it didn’t quite go to plan. The smut wasn’t planned, it just sort of happened.  
> Porn with plot (I mean, there was supposed to be plot it just ended up not happening quite like that) Also, I’ve never written smut like this (or really at all tbh)  
> Romano tops, if you don’t like that, don’t read. I also have a head cannon that Romano would become very open about shit during, and after sex.

Spain wasn't sure when it happened. He wasn't sure when he'd stopped being in love with Romano. When had he stopped appreciating Romano's bouts of affection, and had started getting irritated when Romano would cling to him, begging for attention that Spain just didn't want to give him? He didn't know. He didn't know when it was that he actually started getting angry at Romano when he'd do something rude or mean towards him.

"Mon cher, whatever is the matter?" France asked, bringing Spain out of his reverie.

"Huh?"

"You've been sighing non-stop for the past hour, what's on your mind?"

"Have you ever just fallen out of love with someone? For no reason at all? It's just like you loved them one minute, the next you didn't?"

France, for the first time ever it seemed, was rendered speechless. He stared at the Spaniard with wide-eyes.

"I take that as a no."

"Trouble in paradise, l'Espagne?"

"Paradise? What's paradise?" Spain scoffed, an uncharacteristic frown spread across his lips. "I don't remember falling out of love with him."

"What were you expecting? You've been together so long; it was only a matter of time until one of you fell out of love." France took a large gulp of his wine. "Although, Gil and I did have a bet it'd be Romano who broke-up with you."

Spain glared at him. "You don't sound very France-like right now. Betting against someone else's happiness."

"And you don't sound very Spain-like, moping around like a child. Mon cher, no one can help falling out of love, it comes as easy as falling in love. It happens. I've lived long enough to know that nothing can last forever, especially romantic relations with other nations. I've fallen in and out of love with so many nations, it's natural, my darling."

"But it's Romano! I told him I'd always love him." Spain ran his fingers through his hair. "How could I tell him I just suddenly don't anymore?"

"No matter how you do it, he's going to take it terribly."

"Yes, thanks for that, France. Real helpful."

"Cheer up, l'Espagne. I hate to see you so sad." He rested a hand on Spain's thigh, rubbing it gently. Spain ignored the hand, and took a sip from his own drink.

"When's Gilbert getting here?"

"He can't make it, something about pancakes and maple syrup. He didn't feel quite up to explaining exactly what he was doing with said items."

"So it's just the two of us?"

"Is that a problem, mon cher?"

Spain finally smiled his normal wide grin. "No, no problem at all."

* * *

 

Spain woke the next morning, his head pounding and his entire body sore. It didn't take him long to realise we wasn't in his own bed, the mattress too soft, the sheets too silky. He rolled over slowly, to avoid hurting his head too badly.

"Oh fuck," he muttered, scrambling up, ignoring his body's protests.

"l'Espagne, you're up early," France said, grinning sleepily at the Spaniard. "Aren't you sore? Come back to bed."

"No. No. No. This can't be happening." Once again ignoring the pain he was in, Spain collected his clothes that had been strewn across the floor. "This has to stay a secret."

"Of course."

"I mean it, France, you can't tell anyone! Not even Gil."

France tilted his head, a smirk playing on his lips. "Oh Antonio, dear, I wouldn't dream of hurting you that way." He swung his legs over the side of the bed, glancing up at Spain, who was dressing himself.

"Gracias, Francis."

"Although." He grabbed Spain's waist, pulling him closer. "What do I get for keeping this our dirty little secret?"

Antonio moaned, stimulated by France's mouth moving against his boxer clad crotch. "A-are you seriously- ugh fuck- doing this?"

"Can't handle yourself, Antonio? Just how bad did things get in the bedroom department with your little Italian? Perhaps that's why you've fallen out of love with him? Did he not," France murmured, mouthing Spain's semi-erect cock. "Satisfy you, my dear?"

Finally coming back to his senses, Spain forced himself out of France's grip. "That has nothing to do with it!"

"Of course." France smirked, once again trying to pull Spain into his outstretched arms.

"We can't do it, France. It's not right."

"Can't do what?" He asked, feigning innocence.

"Sex."

"That's not what you were saying last night, 'Tonio. In fact, you were quite persuasive." France stood from the bed, stepping towards the Spaniard. "The way you were grinding your body against mine." He imitated Spain from the night before, grinding himself against the Spanish man, his hands padding on Spain's arse.

Spain squeezed his eyes closed momentarily, letting France rub their crotches together. "Francis, please."

"Have you really stooped so low as to beg for me to take you?" He whispered, nipping lightly at Antonio's ear.

"Stop!" Spain shouted, forcefully pushing France backwards. "I have to go."

"Antonio?" France called, as Spain made a break out of the room, his trousers still in hand.

"Yes?"

"This really will be our dirty little secret."

"Yeah, thanks. Bye, France."

"Au revoir, mon cher Antonio."

* * *

 

Spain shut the door to his home, and leant his back against it, head lolling back. He hurt all over, and the trip back from France's didn't help. In fact, nothing about his get together with France had helped him. He now felt even worse about the situation, not only had he fallen out of love with the Italian, he'd also cheated on him. Something Spain had never imagined he was capable of.

"Oi, bastard!"

"Romano?"

Romano stepped out from the living room, his usual frown plastered on his face. "Where the fuck have you been?"

"Out." Spain pushed himself from the door, and headed towards the kitchen. "What does it matter?"

"Of course it fucking matters, you're supposed to tell me where you've been." Romano sat down at the small table, his hands clasped in front of him. "It's not like I was worried when you didn't come home last night."

"You've been here all night?"

"What does that matter?"

Spain sighed, already sick of Romano's attitude. "Look, Romano, I'm not in the mood for this today. I'm going for a siesta."

"It's like ten in the morning. And what do you mean not in the mood. Not in the mood for what?"

"To argue with you. I slept on France's couch, so in other words, I didn't get enough sleep. I'm going back to bed, feel free to join me. On one condition."

"You're giving me conditions to sleep with you?"

"Yes. I'm tired, and hungover, I want quiet. Please, Romano, just cuddle with me quietly."

Romano's cheeks flamed. "F-fine, bastard. But not because you want me to or anything."

"Come on, Lovi." Spain held his hand out towards Romano, who hesitantly took it. He led them out of the kitchen and towards the room they usually slept in together. All the while, Spain pushed the feelings of regret, and disgust towards himself, down into the pit of his stomach.

"What's wrong with you, bastard?"

"Nothing, Lovi!" Spain sing-songed, stripping down to his boxers.

* * *

 

Spain flopped down beside Romano, his chest heaving, sweat covering them both. Romano panted weakly beside him, trying to catch his breath, his hand finding Spain's and interlocking their fingers.

"Not exactly what I planned to happen here," Spain said, pulling his hand from Romano's grip, and standing up from the bed. "Uh, you can shower if you like."

Romano glared. "Where the fuck are you going?"

"To clean myself up."

"We always cuddle after sex, why aren't we cuddling?" Romano's post-sex haze causing a sudden openness with his feelings.

"You hate cuddling."

Romano rolled his eyes. "Cuddle with me, you bastard."

"Let me just clean up first, okay? Then Roma and I can cuddle forever!"

Spain practically skipped out of the room, wanting to get away from Romano as fast as he could. He closed the bathroom door after entering, and sat down on the toilet, the fast cooling cum covering his chest forgotten.

"Why the heck did I sleep with him? Oh God, oh God, oh God, how can I tell him I don't love him after that?" Spain stood from the toilet, wet a towel, and began wiping the Italian's essence from himself. "I'm such a fucking idiot," he muttered, dropping the towel into a hamper.

* * *

 

Romano tucked himself further into Spain's side, breathing out lightly over his chest. "Ti amo, Antonio," he whispered, playing with Spain's fingers.

"Yeah. You too, Roma."

"Okay, spill it, bastard." Romano removed himself from Spain's side, sat up and looked down on the Spaniard. "You've been acting weird since you got home."

"Where is your home, Romano?" Spain asked, propping himself against the headboard.

"What sort of question is that?"

"You keep saying home, as if you live here. Is that what you want?"

Romano's cheeks flushed, a small smile now prominent on his face. "Are you asking me to move in, bastard?"

"Do you want that? To move in here with me, even though you fought to leave me all those years ago?"

"I fought to stop being your henchman, I never fought to leave you. I fought so I could be an equal to you." Lovino took Antonio's hand in his own. "I want you by my side always, bastard."

Antonio ripped his hand from Lovino's hold, and brought his knees up against his chest. "I'm a terrible person."

"What? You're the best person I know. You're the only person who's ever put up with me, and my mood swings."

"I cheated on you."

"You fucking what?"

"With France. Last night. That's why I came back early today."

Romano laughed. "Oh bastard, you almost got me. You wouldn't cheat on me."

Spain finally looked up at him, tear tracks down his cheeks. "I'm not joking. I wish I was joking, but I'm not."

Romano laughed again, this time laced with bitterness. "You've been busy, haven't you?" He stood from the bed, his chest heaving in anger. "Fuck France at night, then come home to me and have your way with me? My, my, you sure are an energetic one."

"Romano," Spain murmured, looking up at Romano. "I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare. Don't you fucking dare." He wiped at the traitorous tears that had escaped from his eyes. "After everything we've been through, you just throw it away for some French pervert?"

"It's not like that, Romano, I don't like France like that."

"Then it's just fucking worse isn't it? You didn't even cheat on me with someone you liked."

"I really am sorry." Spain reached out towards Romano, who dodged his grabby hands.

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it." Romano kicked the bedpost, ignoring the shooting pain it caused. "Why?" He asked, voice quiet and strained from trying to keep his sobs at bay.

"I don't love you."

Romano dropped to his knees, cradling his face in his hands. He couldn't stop the tears now, they flowed freely down his red cheeks. Spain watched him, not really knowing what to do. He knew he couldn't comfort him, what could Spain possibly do to make this better for the man? He just watched him, his own tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You were my first everything, Spain. My first friend, first crush, first love, first kiss, first time. My first fucking everything," Romano sobbed.

"Lo siento, Romano," he cried, finally reaching towards the man on the floor. Romano didn't flinch away, he just sat there, rocking back and forth sobbing into his hands. "Lo siento mucho."

* * *

 

Romano had stopped going to world meeting, instead just letting the Northern half of Italy attend. For Spain, it was like Romano had vanished. Not that Spain blamed him, not at all. He knew he was the reason Romano had closed himself off more than he originally was. That didn't mean he didn't miss the small nation though, in fact, he missed him more than words could explain.

It was Spain's birthday when Romano finally showed himself to the Spanish nation. Early on the 12th of February, Spain woke to loud knocking on his door. "¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!" He called, as he walked to his front door. "Jesus, Fra-"

"Hi, bastard." Romano was stood at his door, a bouquet of red carnations held out in front of him. "Feliz cumpleaños, Antonio."

"Romano? What are you doing here?" He asked, taking the flowers from him.

"It's not like I wanted to wish you happy birthday or anything."

Spain dropped the flowers, and flung himself at the short Italian, wrapping his arms around him.

"Get off of me, bastard!" Romano yelled, trying to push off Spain's tight grasp.

"I've missed you so much, Lovi," he mumbled, nuzzling his face into Romano's shoulder.

"That's surprising," Romano replied, wrapping his own arms around Spain's waist. "I'm surprised you even noticed I wasn't around, with France being there all the time."

"Can we not argue, Lovi?"

"I didn't come here to argue with you, bastard."

"I'm glad." Spain released his grip on the Italian. "Let's go out for dinner tonight!"

"Haven't you got plans?"

"I'm supposed to be going out with Francis and Gil tonight, but I can cancel. I'd much rather spend today with you."

"Why?"

"Because I've missed you, silly!"

Romano glared. "Are you forgetting everything you did?"

"Of course not, I've never forgiven myself for hurting you. I just thought with you coming here today, that meant you'd forgiven me."

"Well you thought wrong. How could I forgive you? How could you possibly think that was possible? You're dumber than I thought."

"Oh…"

Romano picked the bouquet of flowers from the floor, and threw them towards Spain. "I'm going home." He turned on his heel, fleeing from Spain's house.

"Romano! Please don't go!" Antonio ran after him, flowers swinging from his hand. "Please spend today with me," he begged, after he'd caught Romano's arm.

"Spend it with your fuckbuddies, I'm not in the mood for celebrating."

"Why did you come here, Roma?"

"I don't know. I don't fucking know. Maybe I thought I was over this. Over you." Romano choked, tears welling up in his eyes. "And then I saw you. With your dumb droopy eyelids from being just woken up, and your dumb hair. Your dumb beautiful fucking eyes. I fucking saw you and realised how the fuck could I get over you? How the fuck could I stop loving that dopey fucking face of yours?"

"Romano…"

"Don't say anything, bastard. I don't want you to say anything. I just-"

Spain pressed his lips to Romano's, effectively cutting off his rambling. Romano froze, his eyes wide in shock. As much as he wanted to push the Spaniard away and yell at him, he'd missed the soft lips moving against his own.

"Lo siento, Lovi," Spain said, pulling away and clasping his hands behind his back sheepishly.

"Don't say sorry unless you mean it, bastard."

"You're right. I shouldn't lie like that. I'm not sorry."

"B-bastard!"

Spain chuckled. "Yes, Lovi?"

"F-fuck you!"

"If you insist."

Romano's face flamed, his heart racing in his chest. He had forgotten the way Spain made him feel. He'd forgotten just how his words could make him squirming moaning mess. "Screw you, Antonio," he mumbled.

"Again, if you insist. My bedroom is mere footsteps away. You can fuck me all you like; I have no objections."

"Fucking put a filter on that mouth of yours."

"You don't want to?" Spain pouted.

"I-I didn't say that!"

"So you want to?"

"I didn't say that either!"

"Then tell me, Lovi, what is it you want?"

"Don't ask stupid questions."

"I'm going back to bed, feel free to join me, Lovino." With that Spain turned on his heel and retreated back into the house, and slowly towards the stairs. He was half way through the hall when Romano pounced on him, slamming him backwards against the wall.

"Funny, you said that exact thing to me just hours before you broke my heart." Romano nibbled on Spain's earlobe. "I'm really going to have to punish you for that."

The two nations hadn't even made it to the stairs before their clothes had been discarded. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you can't walk." Romano licked a trail from Spain's collarbone to his jaw, causing the older nation to moan quietly, his dick stiffening in the hand Romano had wrapped around it. "In fact, I'm not only going to fuck you once, I'm going to fuck you again, and again, and again."

"Fuck, Lovi."

"What's wrong, Antonio? Feel like cumming already?" He drawled, tightening his grip on Spain's cock. "Are you really that deprived of sex?"

"It's just the effect you have on me, mi amor."

"Call me any affectionate names, and I won't be fucking prepping you."

"What? That's cruel!"

"So's calling me stupid fucking names." Romano's hand sped up its movements.

"F-fuck," Spain moaned, his knees buckling and head falling to Romano's shoulder. "W-what should I-I – fuck- call you then?"

"Boss. Today I'm boss."

"That's my title!"

"Not today."

"Kinky little shit, Romano."

"Boss," Romano corrected, removing his hand, and causing Spain to whimper in disappointment.

"You're a kinky little shit, boss," he replied, pulling Romano in for a sloppy kiss. "So, where are you going to fuck me?"

"In the arse preferably."

"Well yes, I think I'd prefer that too, boss."

"I could get used to you calling me that." Romano pushed Spain to his knees. "Put that pretty mouth of yours to use, bastard." He curled his fingers into Spain's hair and softly pushed his face towards his crotch.

"Yes, boss." Spain looked up at Romano as he wrapped his lips around his cock and hollowing out his cheeks. "Fuck my face and call me a slut, boss."

Romano looked down at the man kneeled in front of him, a blush spread across his entire face. "Are you sure?" He asked, losing his dominant tone. "Like, absolutely sure?" Spain just nodded, and relaxed his throat as well as he could. "Tap my leg if you want me to stop, I'll stop immediately."

"Yes, boss."

Romano tightened his grip in Spain's hair, and roughly thrust forwards, groaning loudly at the feel of his dick sliding down the tight space. Spain choked, digging his fingers into Romano's arse. "Are you okay?" Romano asked, pulling out slightly. Spain replied with a quick nod. Once again, Romano thrusted his length into Spain's wet and wanting mouth, groaning with each soft moan Spain let out. His own moans echoing through the house as Spain's tongue twirled around his erection. It wasn't long before the tightening signifying Romano's release could be felt. "Fuck, I'm going to cum," he moaned, pulling out.

"Cum on my face, boss." Romano groaned at the lewdness of Spain's voice and the feigned innocence in his eyes, but he didn't have to be asked twice, he tugged on his erect cock a few times before releasing on Spain's face, some going into Spain's open mouth. "Just as good as I remember," he muttered, licking the substance from his lips.

"You're a dirty fucker today." Romano pulled Spain to his feet. "You look so fucking hot like this, Spagna." He wiped a finger through his cum. "Open up for boss." Spain complied, his mouth opening for Romano's finger. Spain sucked on the cum covered finger, making sure his tongue got every last drop.

"Was that okay, boss?"

"I can see why you get off to being called boss now."

Spain grinned, ignoring the cum that was covering his face. "Boss?"

"I want you on the living room floor, hands and knees. Now."

"Can't even make it up the stairs, boss?"

"Now!"

Spain turned his back on Romano, and sauntered teasingly towards his living room. Romano swatted his arse as he followed behind. He stood in the doorway as Spain settled himself on the floor, his forearms on the hardwood and butt in the air.

"Goddamn, Antonio." He could feel his cock stiffen at the sight.

"Is something wrong, boss?"

"Not from where I'm standing," he drawled, giving his cock a few tugs. "Finger yourself. Spread yourself for me, like the good slut you are." Romano felt bad for his words, but by the way Spain had coated his own fingers in the cum from his face and was inserting a finger into himself, Romano figured Spain really didn't mind. Romano watched as Spain fingered himself open, moaning lewdly.

"Is this what boss likes?" Spain moaned out as he scissored his fingers.

"Fucking hell yes." He stroked his cock slowly, watching Spain's fingers move in and out of his arsehole, his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Your slut's ready for you, boss." Romano didn't waste any time, he instantly stepped closing, got on his knees between Spain's open legs and promptly sheathed himself in Spain's tight heat. Spain screamed at the sudden intrusion, his legs shaking slightly. Romano's hands gripped Spain's hips, keeping his body from collapsing. "Move, boss! Please!" He didn't need to be asked twice, Romano pulled out to the tip then slammed back in. "Oh fuck yes!" Spain's head had dropped, resting on his forearms.

"Does my little slut enjoy being used like a mere fucktoy?"

"Yes! Fuck yes! Harder, boss!"

Romano roughly slammed his hips forwards, trying different angles until he found the certain spot that had Spain seeing white. Spain snapped his hips backwards, meeting Romano's thrusts. "You're so fucking tight, Spagna!"

"Oh dios! más fuerte!" Spain screamed, pushing himself back on Romano relentlessly. They kept that pace, bodies slapping together. "I'm going to come!" His hands tightened into fists as his cum exploded from his cock.

Romano followed seconds later, his vison going white as he came in Antonio for the second time that day. Romano flopped down over Spain's back to catch his breath before he slipped out, and sat down on the floor. Spain groaned as he himself tried to position himself into a more comfortable position.

"Wow," Romano panted. "I didn't even have to touch your cock."

"Can I ride you?"

"You're ready for another round already?"

Spain nodded enthusiastically. "Your little slut wants to ride boss." Despite Spain's enthusiasm, Romano didn't miss the hiss of pain as Spain moved.

"Boss will let you ride him on one condition."

"What is it that boss requires? Another blowjob?" Spain licked his lips, crawling towards Romano.

Romano was tempted, but he stopped himself from taking Spain up on the offer. "No, slut. Go and get some lube or something, you're too fucking tight."

"It feels better dry." Spain scrunched his face up, his bottom lip jutted out. "It's rougher. Hotter. Besides, we can just use the cum boss has already filled me with."

Romano's face flushed. "Enough. Go and get something. That's an order. And wash your face whilst you're up there."

"Yes, boss." Spain shakily got to his feet, and began to limp out of the room. Romano stayed seated, his back against the wall. His chest still heaving. He couldn't remember the last time he had just let himself go, the last time there were no consequences for his actions.

"Tomato flavoured, your favourite." Spain dropped the bottle in front of Romano.

"What are you hiding?" Romano asked, eyeing Spain wearily.

"A surprise," he replied, innocently smiling down at the younger nation.

"Spit it out then, what is it?"

Spain put his hand out in front of him, two ties hanging from his outstretched hands. "I want boss to tie my hands up and blindfold me."

"Fanculo, Spagna, what has gotten into you?"

"Please, boss?" Spain knelt down, his back to Romano and hands together. "Tie your slut up."

"If you want me to dabble in bondage, we need a safe word."

"But that's boring!"

"Safe word or nothing, I'm afraid."

"Boss is too nice."

Romano slapped Spain's arse hard. "Don't argue with me."

"Oh fuck."

"Mio Dio, Spagna."

"What?" Spain glanced over his shoulder, biting his lip.

"Safe word?"

"Tomato."

"How fucking predictable."

Spain just shrugged, wiggling his hands. "Tie me up now?"

"Fine." Romano wrapped one of the ties around Spain's wrists, and tied it tightly. "Too tight?"

Spain shook his head. "No, boss."

"Turn around." Spain did as he was told, turning to face Romano. "Jesus Christ, you're hard again already?" He stared at Spain's body in appreciation, his nether regions feeling hot as he stared at Spain's erect cock standing proud against his body.

"Sorry, boss."

"Come sit in my lap."

Spain crawled into Romano's lap, his knees either side of Romano's hips and his butt hovering over Romano's semi-hard cock. "Like this?"

"Perfect."

"Will you please blindfold me now?"

"Only because you're begging, like the little slut you are." Romano picked the second tie up from the floor, and wrapped it around Spain's eyes, nipping his jaw as he tied it behind his head, leaving Spain blind to the world.

"Can I touch your cock, boss?"

"Yes."

Spain arched his back enough to wrap his tied hands around Romano's length. As he rubbed Romano's cock to full erection, his mouth worked on Romano's neck, sucking, licking and biting at the sensitive flesh. Romano groaned, his hands grasping Spain's thighs.

"Why'd you stop?" Romano growled, as Spain pulled his hands from Romano's now fully erect dick.

"To lube you up of course, boss." Spain skilfully picked the bottle up from the floor, opened it and then squeezed it into one hand, before placing his hands back on Romano's cock.

"Fuck! Could've warmed it up first!" Romano slapped Spain's thigh.

"Sorry, boss."

"You know, I'm starting to think you have a spanking kink, Antonio."

"Maybe." Spain impaled himself on Romano's cock, making Romano jolt up in surprise, instantly hitting Spain's sweet spot forcefully. "Oh, fuck!"

Romano gripped Spain's hips, lifting him up and pulling him back down on his length, helping Spain keep a steady pace as he rode Romano into oblivion. Romano lifted his hips every time Spain dropped down, meeting him in a hard thrust. Spain threw his head back in pleasure, hands tightening into fists, and loud moans erupting from his mouth. The only sounds that could be heard through the house were the loud moans from the two nations and the loud slapping of skin. Romano's hand worked Spain's dick.

"Fuck! Fuck! Oh fuck!" Spain screamed, spilling his seed on Romano's chest, his arsehole tightening around Romano's cock, who followed Spain's lead, cumming into him again. Spain's whole body shook as he fell forwards against Romano's chest. Romano's cock slipped out as he cradled the trembling Spaniard in his arms, rubbing his back.

"Do you want me to untie your hands?"

Spain nodded against Romano's chest. Romano untied the tie, and used it to mop up the cum on his chest that he could reach, then threw it to the side. He also pulled the tie from Spain's face. Spain's arms wrapped around his stomach, holding himself tightly against Romano.

"Are you okay?"

Spain nodded again, smiling against Romano's skin. "Just a bit tired, let me catch my breath before you fuck me again, please, boss?"

"You want me to fuck you again? Doesn't it, you know, hurt?"

"Is boss worried about hurting his slut?" Spain sat back up, wiping at the cum on his face that he'd leant in. "Or maybe you just don't have the stamina, you're getting old, boss."

"On the sofa. Fucking now."

"How do you want me on the sofa, boss?"

"On your back."

Spain scrambled to his feet and onto the sofa as fast as his body would let him. He laid down on his back, cock already standing up again.

"Have you taken something, Spagna? I'm sure it's not normal to get hard this much," Romano said, trying to stroke his cock to fullness.

"Can't get it up, boss?"

"S-shut up!" Romano's cheeks were flaming.

"How about I help you with that?"

"Just how do you want to help me?"

"Can I go and get a few things?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Just stay there." Spain stood back up from the couch, kissed Romano's cheek and headed out of the front room. Romano stayed, his hands by his side as he waited for Spain to return with whatever he had planned this time.

"I'm just going to wipe your cock with a cold flannel, okay?"

"Whatever." Romano hissed as he felt the cold cloth brush over his cock, cleaning up the cum that had cooled there. "Why are you doing that?"

"I'm not putting my mouth on a dick that's been up my arse, not even boss could make me do that."

"I wouldn't make you do that."

Spain discarded the cloth. "I know. That's why you turned my blowjob offer down earlier, isn't it?"

"Yeah, sure." Romano stroked his fingers though Spain's sweaty hair. "Wait, what's that for?"

"This?" Spain held up a red dildo. "I thought you seeing me pounding myself would get you hard," Spain said, his voice sounding as innocent as he could make it. "Does boss not want to see me on my hands and knees fucking myself?"

"Fucking hell, Spain," Romano growled, his cock stiffening slightly.

"I'll take that as a yes, boss does want that." Spain looked up at Romano through his eyelashes, biting his lip as he slowly pushed the toy into his abused hole. "Look at that, boss! It's working!" Spain took Romano's now semi-hard length into his mouth, moaning around it as the toy repeatedly hit his sweet spot.

"Stop! Stop!" Romano's knees buckled. "It's too sensitive, I'll never last. Take that stupid thing out, get on the sofa and let me fuck you."

"With pleasure." Spain pulled the toy from his hole, dropped it on the floor and once again laid down on the sofa, smirking at Romano. "How are you going to do this?"

"First I'm going to cover those pretty eyes of yours again." Romano grabbed the clean discarded tie, and tied it back over Spain's eyes. "Now, legs on my shoulder, slut," Romano growled, positioning himself behind Spain. Spain happily lifted his legs, hooking them around Romano's neck. Romano leaned himself over, bending Spain almost completely in half, causing a small whimper from the man below him. "Shit, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He pulled Romano completely down, connecting their mouths clumsily. "Just fuck me."

For the third time that day, Romano sheathed himself into Spain, both men whimpering at the over-stimulation they'd both received. "I'm not going to last, Spagna."

"Just fuck me as hard as you can!"

Romano rammed into him repeatedly, hitting his prostate every time. Romano nuzzled his face into Spain's shoulder as he pounded into him mouth nipping at the red skin, his fingers rubbing the small nubs on Spain's chest. It took mere seconds for their orgasms to approach.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. ¡Ya voy! L-Lovino!" Spain screamed as he came across their chests. He unhooked his legs from Romano's shoulders, instead opting to pull him harder into him with his heels on Romano's hips.

"Ti amo, Antonio!" Romano moaned as he shot his final, barely even there, load into Spain's hole. The orgasm was almost painful for both of them, having had so many in an almost row. Romano pulled out, and fell down beside Antonio.

"Just fucking wow." Antonio sighed, rolling onto his side. "Can you grab that cloth for me? I don't think I could walk if I tried."

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Romano asked, picking the cloth up and wiping it over his and Spain's chest, as well as Spain's thighs and any other place they'd shot their loads.

"Only in the best way."

"Isn't that uncomfortable?"

"What?" Spain's speech was slurred, the tiredness finally catching up to him. "Isn't what uncomfortable?"

"It's dribbling out of you. I know I always hated the feeling of your cum in my arse after it cooled."

"Even if I wanted to have a shower to get rid of it, I probably couldn't stand." Spain yawned, settling back against the sofa. "Let's just cuddle and sleep, I'm so tired."

"Had enough of calling me 'boss'?"

"Don't want to risk turning you on again, Roma."

"As if!"

"Are we going to cuddle or what?" Spain lifted an arm, which Romano happily fell into, laying to face the Spanish nation.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Antonio."

"I always did love it when you spoke Spanish to me, Lovi." Spain smiled sleepily. "Gracias." Spain pulled the thin blanket he keeps on the back of the sofa over them.

"Mein Gott! They totally fucked!"

"I want to disagree, but I think, judging by the trail of clothes, and the fact they're curled up, naked together on the sofa, I'll have to agree with you. Also, this." France held the red sex toy between his forefinger and thumb. "Who knew they were so kinky?"

"Put that down, Fran, that's so gross," Prussia hissed. "Should we wake them?"

France dropped the dildo onto the floor. "We should take the blanket off first, give the little Italian something to really scream about."

"We both know you just want to see Antonio's junk. You're not fooling anyone, pervert."

"Oui. I suppose you're right. It's been far too long since I saw that beautiful body in the nude."

"You're disgusting, Francis," Prussia scoffed, swatting the hands that were making their way to the thin cover. "Hey! Spain! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!"

"What the fuck?" Romano groaned, his eyes tightly closed.

"Bonjour, Romano."

Spain was woken seconds later by Romano's girlish scream, as he attempted to pull the blanket entirely over his body.

"What's going on?"

"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Antonio!"

"Oui, joyeux anniversaire, mon ami."

"Gracias, amigos!" Spain grinned up at his friends.

"Get out!" Romano shouted, shielding Antonio's naked body from roaming French eyes.

"Romano, they're my guests, be nice."

"If you haven't noticed, we're both very fucking naked."

"Oh yes, we are."

"So once again, get the fuck out!"

"Go wait in the kitchen, sí?"

"Oui, oui. Come on, Gil."

"Right behind you."

"You didn't tell me they were coming over," Romano hissed once the two had disappeared from sight.

"I did tell you I was going out with them tonight." Spain attempted to sit up, groaning loudly at the pain shooting through his back.

"Are you okay?"

"Sí, sí. Are you?"

"Yeah. I suppose we should get dressed, before the pervert and potato bastard number two try to help with that too."

"Yeah, lets."

Romano stood from the sofa, stretched out then turned to hold a hand out for Spain. "Think you can walk?"

"Just about." Spain chuckled, taking Romano's hand. "I might need a little help on the standing aspect of things, though."

"Yeah, sure." Romano pulled Spain to his feet, steadying his shaky movements. "You're wincing, Spagna, you really should have told me if I was hurting you."

"I'm honestly fine, Romano."

"Tell that to your limp," he joked, staring after a stumbling Spain. "Looks like you've sprained your ankle or something."

"I guess I could use that as an excuse if someone asks, right? Couldn't be telling people I had a morning of some of the best sex I've ever had, now, could I? Wish I'd let you top more often in our relationship."

"Suppose I'll just have to make up for it this time around."

"This time around?" Spain pulled his shirt over his body, the sleeves hanging over his hands.

"Yeah. I could top more, if you liked it so much."

"I think you're misunderstanding things, Lovino."

"What?"

"Oh fuck, if I'd realised you wanted a relationship, I'd never have slept with you!"

"Why did you think I fucking came here today?"

"To make up, and be friends?"

"Friends? If that's what you wanted from me, why fucking sleep with me? You know, just minutes after I told you I still loved you! Do you enjoy fucking around with my heart?"

"Lovino, it's not like that."

"Don't call me that, you don't have the right. You don't have the right to anything! I can't believe I let you do this to me again!" Romano slipped his feet into his shoes. "Happy fucking birthday to you, right? Got a nice good fuck, before you discard me like I'm nothing."

"It's not like that! Stay! Join us tonight! You don't have to leave!"

"How can I stay? You knew I loved you, yet you still fucked around with my head. I honestly thought you were a good person, seems I was wrong. Should've known you wouldn't have changed." He flung the front door open. "Have a good night, Spain. And a nice life." With that, Romano left, slamming the door behind him. Spain wanted to chase him, wanted to beg him to stay, but he didn't. He stood frozen in the hallway, his heart constricting in his chest.

"l'Espagne, I take it Romano has retreated?"

"Yeah, he's gone."

"No offence, mon ami, but I think you need a shower before we do anything tonight."

"Why would I take offence to that? I fully agree."

"Fran and I will make dinner whilst you shower, 'kay?"

"What Gilbert means by that is, I'll make dinner while he raids the beer in your fridge and makes unnecessary comments on things."

"Hey! I'll help too!"

Spain grinned. "Yeah, that sounds more like Gil."

"Hey!"

"I'll be back in a few."

After dinner, the three friends retreated to the living room, Gilbert and Francis settling into the arm chairs, point blankly avoiding the sofa, whilst Spain happily settled into the sofa he'd left just an hour ago. He thought back to his argument with Romano, why had his heart hurt when Romano left? Was it guilt? Spain hadn't felt guilt many times, but he was sure it didn't feel like that.

"What's wrong, Antonio?" Prussia asked, picking at a loose thread on the arm of the chair.

"I don't know. I feel weird."

"Weird? How so?"

"My heart hurts, it has done since Romano left."

"Your heart hurts?"

"Yeah. When Romano told me he thought I wasn't a good person, it hurt a little, but when he left, it lurched, feeling like it was going to burst from my chest."

"Ever thought maybe you actually do love him?"

"That's impossible! This was the first time I'd seen him since we broke up, how could I fall back in love with someone without seeing them?"

"Take some advice from the awesome me, 'Tonio, maybe you never actually stopped loving him?"

"I did! I stopped feeling anything when I was with him!"

"You're so clueless, Antonio. Perhaps you just needed time apart, you know, for your head to catch up with your heart. Think about it, how did you realise you first loved Romano? It wasn't when he lived with you, was it?"

"Well, no, because he was a child back then."

"Not in the few years before he left you he wasn't, but still, you didn't realise you loved him until you had been apart for many years. You didn't fall in love with him during the time you were apart, you already loved him."

"I'm not following…"

"It took time for you to realise you loved the guy to begin with, who says that couldn't happen again? And now, after seeing him again, you've realised you still love him."

Spain thought about it, he couldn't really fault Francis' logic, and he did feel insanely happy when he threw the door open to the Italian standing there with his favourite flowers. He couldn't pretend he felt nothing when he kissed him that first time in so long. He did. Something snapped inside of him, releasing a feeling he hadn't felt in so many years. Real happiness.

"Merde, Antonio. You are truly dim."

"Want some more advice from awesome Prussia?"

"Even if he said no, you'd still give it."

"Yes, because I'm awesome!"

"What's your advice?"

"Go after him. What are you doing here with us when you've got a hot Italian who loves the shit out of you?"

"Romano hates me. I've hurt him."

"Yes, you have. I've heard him shout, but I've never heard him sound so hurt-"

"Gil," Francis hissed, cutting him off.

"What I mean to say is, you can make it up to him. For his entire life, Romano's been forgiving you, no matter what you've done. All you have to do is put those pretty Spanish lips of yours to good use."

"Give him a blowjob? That's what got us into this mess in the first place."

"No! Kiss him you idiot! Before he has a chance to say anything, kiss him."

"Gil's actually got a point. Romano has been forgiving you for anything since the time you got control over him when he was a child. He's always loved you. He probably always will. He'll forgive you in time."

"So, waddle that Spanish butt to Italy and make up with the love of your life!"

"You know, Gil, I didn't expect you to actually have something useful to say."

"Shut up! I know about making up after shitty mistakes. Just ask Canada."

"Who?" Spain arched an eyebrow.

"Seriously? Fucking seriously, Spain?"

"Go now, before Gil here gives you a black eye."

"Right! I have to apologise!"

"Go, our dear, Antonio!"

"Happy birthday!" France and Prussia called in unison as Spain left the house with just his wallet, phone and a heavy heart.

* * *

His birthday had been and gone by the time he stood in front of the Vargas household. He felt his pocket, pleased when he felt the lump still there, then he knocked. The youngest Vargas answered, before promptly slamming the door in his face. Spain knocked again, this time harder. He heard a few muffled yells, before the door was being pulled open again.

"He doesn't want to see you, Spain. Just go home."

"Haven't you hurt him enough?" Romeo snapped, pushing past Feliciano.

"Sí, I have hurt him, and I feel terrible for it."

"Oh! At least you feel bad, isn't that right, Feli?"

"Romeo, go inside. I'll handle this."

"I should punch you."

"Romeo, please. Just do as I say this once?"

"Fine. Just get rid of him."

Romeo glared at Spain, before leaving him alone with Italy.

"Look-"

"Don't. Just go and say something to him. I don't need your apologies. Don't expect anything from him either."

"Thank you, Ita."

"Please make him happy again, Spain?"

"I'll try my hardest."

Italy stepped aside, letting Spain into the house. He made his way to Romano's bedroom, where he knocked lightly on the wood.

"I said I wasn't hungry!"

"Romano? It's Spain."

When Spain didn't hear any movement from behind the door, he opened it cautiously, bracing himself for impact of an object.

"What are you doing here?" Romano asked, his voice smaller than Spain ever wanted to hear it.

"You're not throwing things at me, I guess that's a step forward."

"I don't have the energy. Just go home, Spagna. When I said 'have a nice life', it translated to 'I never want to see you again'."

"Lo siento, but I'm not going anywhere. If I thought me leaving you would make your pain any less, trust me I'd walk out of that door and never look back, but we both know that isn't the case. The only thing that will do is bury your feelings, which isn't healthy."

"I've been doing it for long enough."

"Doesn't make it okay."

"Why are you here? If you want another fuck, I'm not in the mood."

"I'm not here to have sex with you, Roma. I realised something after you left, well it's more France and Prussia realised it, but that doesn't make it any less real."

"What did you realise? Oh wait, I don't care." Romano rolled onto his side, his back to Spain. His way of hiding the tears forming in his eyes.

"Ti amo tanto, Lovi. Io non credo di aver mai veramente smesso." (I love you so much, Lovi. I don't think I ever really stopped (Italian))

Romano stiffened at the sentence, his heart threatening to burst out of his chest. "You know I hate it when you try to speak Italian. You pronounce words weirdly." He nudged his head into his pillow. "Just go home, Spain. I'm too tired to keep this up."

"I'm not leaving until you listen to me."

"I don't want to fucking listen to you. I just want you to leave me here, alone."

"It's not going to happen."

"All it takes to get rid of you is one shout down to my brothers. Romeo wants your head on a platter."

"You wouldn't do that though."

"Yeah? What makes you so sure?"

"You're crying. You avoid letting anyone see you cry as much as possible."

"I-I'm not crying!"

"I've known you since you were a child, I know when you're trying to cover up your tears."

"Why aren't you trying to comfort me then?"

"I'm giving you space."

"Give me space in your own fucking country."

"I already said no. I won't come any closer, but I'm not leaving. I love you."

"Stop it!" Romano screamed, finally sitting up to look at Spain. "Stop fucking with my head! It's not fair!" He didn't even make an attempt at concealing the tears that ran down his face.

"I'm not fucking around, Roma. I've been a dick, I'm aware. I screwed with your head, but I mean it. Prussia said I just needed my head to catch up to my heart or something like that."

"You sound like an idiot."

"I guess I am an idiot. I hurt someone I care about. I hurt that someone a lot."

"If you cared, you'd leave." Romano's voice was small, very un-Romano. "I can't do this back and forth thing with you, Antonio. It hurts too much."

"No more backs, Roma. Just forths. I just want to move forwards with you in my life, I don't want to lose you." Spain pulled the small box from his hoodie pocket.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Just hear me out, okay? If you don't like what I have to say, I'll leave. You'll never have to see me again."

"You have one minute."

"Thank you." Spain opened the small box revealing a small silver band.

"Is that a wedding ring?"

"No. It's a promise ring. I promise to you I'll never hurt you again. I'll never stop making you happy. I promise, no matter what, I'll never lie to you again. I'll never cheat. And, I promise I'll make you happy again, Romano. Till the end of time." Spain held the box out to Romano. "If you just take this ring and forgive me for the terrible things I've done."

"Minutes up." Romano pushed Spain's hand back towards him. "Go home, Spain. Just go home."

"Sí, I'll go." Spain's mouth twitched as he turned to leave. He slowly walked down the stairs, ignoring the two pairs of eyes on him as he left the house, door closing softly behind him.

Spain was halfway down the street when he heard the yelling. Frantic shouts of his name, and thunderous footsteps towards him. He turned around in time to catch the Italian that had pounced at him, arms out wide.

"Don't go," Romano mumbled against Spain's shoulder. "I'm not saying I forgive you, but I don't want you to go."

"Then I'll stay. Whatever you want from me, Romano, I'll do it. I just want you in my life."

"And I want you in mine," Romano admitted, hiding his flushed face from view. "Ti amo, bastardo."

"Te amo, Roma."

"Come back with me? Vene made pasta."

"I'll go anywhere with you, Lovino."

"D-don't say shit like that!"

Spain grinned, ruffling Romano's hair. "Lovi's so cute!"

"I'm not cute!"

"Yeah, you are."

"No I'm not!"

And with that, they lived happily ever after. The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Mon Cher – My Dear (French)  
> l’Espagne – Spain (French)  
> Gracias – Thanks/Thank you (Spanish)  
> Au Revoir – Goodbye (French)  
> Lo Siento – I’m sorry (Spanish)  
> Lo Siento Mucho – I’m so sorry (Spanish)  
> Ya Voy – I’m coming (Spanish)  
> Feliz cumpleaños – Happy Birthday (Spanish)  
> Spagna – Spain (Italian)  
> Oh dios! más fuerte – Oh God! Harder (Spanish)  
> Fanculo – Fuck (Italian)  
> Mio Dio – My God (Italian)  
> Mein Gott – My God (German)  
> Alles Gute zum Geburtstag – Happy Birthday (German)  
> Oui, joyeux anniversaire – Yes, Happy Birthday (French)  
> Mon Ami – My friend (French)  
> Merde – Shit (French)  
> A/N: This was a shit fest from start to finish. Thanks if you actually managed to make it this far! This was very different to anything I’ve ever written, so it was a strange experience and I hope the smut is at least a tad enjoyable and a tad coherent.


End file.
